headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Beals
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = December 19th, 1963 | place of birth = Chicago, Illinois | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = | first = The Bride (1985) }} Jennifer Beals is an American film and television actress and former model born in Chicago, Illinois on December 19th, 1963. She is best known for playing brassy Pittsburgh steel worker-turned-dancer Alex Owens in the 1983 smash hit Flashdance. Jennifer's acting career began as early as high school and she began doing volunteer usher work at the Steppenwolf Theatre. Her academic studies included attending school at the Francis W. Parker School and Yale University. In 1985, Jennifer took on a "Bride of Frankenstein" role playing the reanimate known as Eva in Franc Roddam's The Bride. This was Jennifer's first major work following Flashdance, but was necesarily considered a hallmark in her career. She followed this performance up with playing the role of a character named Rachel in the 1988 comedy Vampire's Kiss. Jennifer's character was a vampire who is responsible for putting the bite on down-and-out literary agent Peter Loew (Nicolas Cage). In 1998, Jennifer played the role of Valerie Rosales in The Prophecy II. Her character was a nurse who was seduced by an angel named Danyael and impregnated with the angel's child. The coming birth of the child represented the prophecy that the angel Gabriel was hoping to prevent. In 1999, Jennifer did her first television work in the horror genre. She appeared in the season two episode of The Hunger entitled "And She Laughed". Beals' character was a woman named Jane, who suffered nightmares of a strange voyeur, only to move into a new apartment complex next to an individual who looks exactly like the Peeping Tom from her dreams. By 2006, Jennifer was ready to tackle another horror movie sequel. She appeared in The Grudge 2 where she played a character named Trish. Trish's husband, Bill, accused her of having an affair, but met a grisly end when Trish bashed him across the head with a frying pan. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia on The Hunger.]] * Jennifer Beals is of mixed racial heritage. Her mother is Irish and her father was African American. * Jennifer Beals shares a birthday with Halloween actress Nancy Kyes (1949), original Buffy the Vampire Slayer star Kristy Swanson (1969) and Charmed actress Alyssa Milano (1972). * Jennifer Beals was nominated for the Razzie Award in 1986 for the category of Worst Actress for her performance in The Bride. * Jennifer Beals was named one of People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People for 2004. * Jennifer Beals Beals was married to Alexandre Rockwell from 1986 to 1996. In 1998, she married Ken Dixon, a Canadian entrepreneur. Other works * Jennifer Beals played Zoe Landau the lawyer ex-wife to Tim Roth's Cal Lightman on the TV series Lie to Me. * Jennifer Beals played Teresa Colvin on the drama series The Chicago Code. She appeared in thirteen episodes of the show in total. * Jennifer Beals was one of the central actresses on The L Word. She played the role of Bette Porter and appeared in all seventy episodes of the series. External Links * * Jennifer Beals at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1963 births Category:Razzie Awards/Nominees